improv_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Souls
'Souls '''are a reacurring concept featured in the Yazmineverse. Souls are an essential part of a living being and the color of a soul is determined by the personality traits of the owner. Souls usually take the form of a heart, a small glowing ball of energy or a burning flame. Description: Souls are a non-material part of a living being that carries a certain part of their essence Soul Types: '''Red soul- '''it represents those who have loyalty as their most prominent personality feature, those who have red souls stand besides those they trust till the end, they are quite sociable and make long lasting friendships. The negative side of a red soul is that they are willing to give up everything even their lives to protect and be loyal to someone. They can be over-protective and neglect their own health trying to cheer up or care for others. '''Orange Soul-'''The soul of bravery. They are known to be quite reckless, often jumping into situations without a second thought and later come to regret said actions. They can become very attached to others and their judgement of good and bad is easily clouded. '''Yellow Soul- '''The soul of creativity. The bearers of these souls are very good at storytelling and are able to find links and connections between seemingly unrelated events, they get distracted easily and sometimes may exaggerate events. '''Green Soul- '''Those with soul of curiosity are known to be natural explorers, that dislike being in one place for too long, they enjoy adventure and the excitement of the unknown, they tend to trust other with ease and are prone to a easily to cloud judgement. They constantly ask questions and mutter to themselves. Their curiosity can occasionally lead them to dangerous situations. '''Blue Soul- '''The blue soul is the soul of the determined, they tend to do whatever is necesarry to get to their goal and they are the ones who come back to life with Remnant the easiest. They can have problems distingusihing good from bad and whether or not their goals are worth the effort, it is hard for them to accept defeat or that they can't reach a goal. '''Purple Soul-'''The soul of the passionate, they are known for liking small social circles,fighting in what they believe in and be quite resistant. Ami is known to have one of these. '''Pink Soul-' 'White Soul-'''The white soul is a soul that will never get its own defined trait, these souls usually share various traits of other souls most notably green,red,blue and yellow souls.The owners of white souls are known to be cheerful,and social, they alongside the black soul can preform a Soul Mode. '''Black Soul-'''Like its counterpart the White soul,the black soul belongs to those that will never obtain a defined soul trait, this soul color usually shows mixed traits of orange,pink and purple souls.The owners of these souls are known to be crafty and introverted they alongside the White soul can preform Soul Mode. '''Silver Soul-' The last kind of soul without a trait, the silver soul is reserved exclusively for demons. Soul Mode: A soul mode is an odd fenomenon which affects the owners of Black and White souls.The soul of the owner obtains an soft coloring and begins to act like the respective soul color it has become, thus giving the user the benefits and drawbacks of a certain soul.(Example: A Determinacion Soul Mode can give the user more resistance to damaging attacks BUT can make the user do things that they would normally not do in other circumstances.) Trivia: * Yazmine's soul idea exsisted some time before she became a fan of undertale * Originally the green soul was creativity and the yellow soul was curiouosity * Souls and their traits are heavily linked with the Remnant phenomenon